


【18禁】川次方——四季（莲西）

by kavenie



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 川川, 川次方 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 川川 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie
Summary: 18禁预警车技感人，误伤都是我的错
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 16





	【18禁】川次方——四季（莲西）

结束了一天的训练，木全翔也原本是想立刻回到自己的宿舍休息的，不过与此同时，他的胃却在不断在告诉自己的脑子，想吃饭团想吃寿司想吃碳水化合物！内心几番挣扎，仍压抑不住自己的天性，深夜跑到便利店扫货，此时正边拎着一袋明天早上吃的饭团，边啃着手卷哼着小曲回到宿舍。

没想到在三楼某寝室门前正好碰上了川尻莲。此时的川尻莲已换下刚刚的运动服，穿着舒适的居家服，头发自然垂下还有几根发丝沾有水珠，像是刚刚沐浴完的样子。

“哦，莲君，你怎么在这，找人？”，莲君的寝室在二楼，在这遇到他木全还以为自己走错了楼层，定眼看了一眼楼层号，才确定自己并没有走错。

“翔也，嗯，早点休息”，川尻莲笑着回答道。

木全不知道自己是不是看错了，他仿佛在莲君的脸上看到了一秒钟错愕的表情，但就在他一眨眼间，又换上了平日里显得软萌的眯眯眼，在说完那句早点休息后，便自在地打开了三楼的一间卧室，没等他再回话便走了进去。是没有敲门，直接地就那么走了进去。

又准备跟纯喜玩游戏了吧，反正他们俩就是互相串门的关系，木全这么想道。也没什么奇怪的，还是赶紧回自己的房间好了。

不对，是不是有哪里不对？好像确实是有哪里不对。喜子的房间，不应该是，在他的旁边吗？

“诶诶诶诶！”停下脚步，他终于发现了奇怪之处，刚刚，莲君进去的是，拓实的房间！

无法压抑内心的惊讶，他速度把手中的饭团三口解决，拿出手机给鹤房汐恩发了一条消息，不久之后，除了还在房间里的两人外，整个jo1都知道了刚刚发生在走廊前的一幕。

**

川尻莲也没想到会在进拓实房间之前遇到翔也，毕竟刚刚结束了高强度的训练，他大概以为大家都只想赶紧回宿舍洗个澡躺着。不过被撞见就被撞见吧，反正就算他们不说，其实成员们应该也早就猜到了他们之间发生的变化了吧，是的，他们现在，已经是一对恋人了。

不是没有预警的忽然间，而是经过了时间，终于确认了双方的心意。

十分钟前，自己给川西拓实发的一条line信息——“想见你了”，没想到才发出去不到十秒，就得到了不怎么看信息的拓实的回复，他也在等着他的信息，是他能想到最诱人的答案。

“那就上来啊”，只有五个字，却让川尻莲勾起了一抹笑，收起手机直奔楼上。虽然遇到翔也让他有一丝意外，但他还是一秒就换上了骗人的笑。反正一切都不重要，能见到拓实才是最重要的。

边这么想着的川尻莲，轻轻踏入客厅，就看到那人趴在沙发上，用手肘撑起半身，紧紧盯着双手拿着的ipad，试不试发出阵阵笑声。

哦？这是连他来都没发现吗？川尻莲忽然跟ipad生气气来，孩子气地将身子覆盖着他的，长臂一伸，将也刚沐浴完还带着阵阵皂香的身躯揽进怀里，以让人呼吸困难的拥抱捆着他，不让怀中的人逃脱。

“莲君！好啦！”川西拓实没有回头，笑着挣脱，但川尻莲却越抱越紧，“莲君，我不能呼吸了！”

“拓实，我和ipad，选谁？”他就是有点吃味自己的恋人居然是这副光景才等他，这让他刚刚脑内的其他可能出现的场景显得很可笑。自己居然还比不上娱乐节目吗？

“两个都要，嘿嘿”，他趁着川尻莲抬头问他的缝隙转头对他说，这是他管用的伎俩了，在遇到不知道怎么回答的问题的时候就会露出这样的笑“萌”骗过关。

不过，在川尻莲感到失落的时候，每每转头也一样会看到他也会露出这样的笑，像是在说，“虽然我可能不知道可以为你做什么，但是我在你身边啊。”

18岁就独自一人到东京闯荡的川尻莲，早就习惯了一个人的生活，习惯了一个人面对所有的困难，但是，现在他遇见他了，从此有了伙伴，有了归宿，有了停靠的港湾，他的拓实，是他心底最深处的柔软。

“好吧，你看吧，我陪你”，调换了一个让大家都舒服的姿势，川尻莲不再说话，专注地从背后抱着川西拓实，专注地看着他的一举一动。训练已经够累了，通告也让人应付地够呛，难得的私人时间，他并不想再剥夺他兴趣，况且，借此机会了解一下能让他快乐的精神世界，也是不错的选择。

所以就这么，亲密地抱着，让时间流淌，让彼此的气息在狭小的空间里逐渐融为一体。

即便什么都不做，只是抱着彼此感觉到彼此的存在，这份温暖，就已经让彼此很安心——  
说是这么说，但是能“做”点什么，不是更锦上添花。这么想着，川尻莲的手开始不安分起来。

“该回去了，明天还有工作呢”，感觉到川尻莲的手在他身上游走，他大概猜到他的意图，但是不行。

“嗯”，虽然是这么说，但是抱着他的手还完全没有要松开的意思。

“莲~君，好了，快回去了”

“takkun真的要我回去吗”，一双狐狸眼委屈地看着他，撅起嘴的样子还真相一个表情包，把川西拓实逗乐了。

“快回去啦，早点休息”，虽然不舍，但是还是不能闹了，几天的连轴转，再强的身躯也会被搞垮，而他在乎他。

“好吧，那我走了”

“嗯，再见”

“我真的走啦”

“去去去，赶紧滚回自己的房间去”，明明就是楼上楼下的关系，怎么整得还跟多难舍难分一样，川西拓实也是觉得有点好笑。

“真是绝情的拓实，那我走了”，川尻莲说着便起身走向玄关，实际上仍不忘看着川西拓实的表情。然而他并未给他回应，甚至可以说连转头看他都没看一眼。

很快，玄关便传来了关门的声音。身旁的沙发少了一个人，冷风也像找到了缝隙窜入川西拓实的身体。他忽然感到一阵失落，啊，怎么回事，自己竟然也像个小女生一样患得患失。

“啊！”越想越落寞，他叹了一口气，将自己埋在川尻莲坐过的地方，却意外地触碰到一个东西。

“诶？”居然是莲君的手机。

“糟糕”，他在心里想着，没多思考，就拿起手机往外走，想快点把手机给川尻莲送过去。

但这才刚开门，就迎上了一双带着笑的狐狸眼睛，眼睛的主人甚至还叉着手还杵在门口。

不对劲，看他那悠然自得的样子，不对劲。川西拓实很快就意识到他的用意，举起手中的手机，挑眉说道：“故意的？”

“嗯，故意的”，那人完全没有一些掩饰地笑着回答道，反正都被看穿了，也就没啥好装的了。

“真不要脸”，把手机丢给他，假装生气，“赶紧拿着你的手机回去啦！”

“那拓实给我一个goodbye kiss，我才回去”，接着他丢过来的手机收好，眼也不眨地看着川西拓实，反正都已经被说不要脸，那就不要脸到底呗。

见川尻莲露着笑意撅起的嘴，川西拓实也不知道该好气还是好笑，但望着他水润嘟嘟的嘴，他还是条件反射地想起莲君唇间的触感，柔软而细腻，口舌萦绕间，就如同含着果冻一般，竟不觉咽了咽口水。

“ta~ku~唔”，欧，话还没说话，就强大的力道扯着衣领，接着就被吻了。口舌在他的唇间游走，有意无意之间吸吮着，牙齿碰撞着。说实话，还算是一个扎实的吻，但是，川尻莲觉得并不够……

“这会儿可以了吧”，川西拓实喘着气说道，脖子上的痣也跟着呼吸起伏，似乎在邀请着他人品尝。

“是拓实不好”，川尻莲又重新踏入了房间内，步步逼近将川西拓实锁在墙边，窄小的玄关，充满了暧昧的气息。

“我……我又怎么了？”不懂他话里的意思，却又忍不住因他的靠近而紧张起来。虽说已经是确定的恋人关系，但是被靠近，被触摸，还是会让彼此有心跳加速的慌张感。

“都怪拓实，一直都在诱惑我”，他几乎是贴着他的唇说的，近得他都能感受到他说话时口出吐出的温热，却又不真正给他一个热吻，而是用滚烫的手搂着他，触碰他的脸颊。

“流氓”，这样的挑逗效果极佳，让他整个人都燥热了起来。

听了他说的话，川尻莲笑了，勾起他的下巴，又是一阵热吻，但不同的是他这次并不激进，只用柔软的唇舌舔舐，如同舔舐冰淇淋一般描绘着川西拓实的唇形。

不仅流氓，还是调情高手！

混沌之间，川西拓实如此想着。但他还保留着一丝清醒，明天还有采访，还有练习室的录制，还有……还有川尻莲的唇舌，一直在干扰着他，甚至刚迸发生长的青须，每划过一寸他的项颈，那轻微刺痛都如同最让人上瘾的撩拨般，纷扰着他的思绪。

“莲君，不要……”闹了

“嗯？”舌尖上的挑逗又加重了几分。

“莲……”你该回去了。

“ta ku mi~”说起耍赖，川尻莲一直都是各中高手。但是在调情方面，确实也是不遑多让的天才，他吮吸着川西拓实脖子见那颗诱人的黑痣，用鼻尖扫过他的大动脉，缓缓吐出气息，“有拓实在的地方，才是我想待的地方”

闻言，川西拓实抡锤锤打在川尻莲胸膛，至于是不满还是羞涩还是其他情绪，就不好说了。

川西拓实想，他也是正常的男人，他也有正常的需求，算了算了，在绵密黏人的唇舌下，他投降了。

川西拓实伸长手臂，揽住川尻莲的项颈，加深了两人的吻，但是还是不忘呢喃抱怨着，“烦死了！川尻莲！唔……”川尻莲笑着用好看的手指划进川西拓实的衣服内，舌尖再度造访迷人的唇瓣挑逗，直至抱怨消失在胶着的唇间，取而代之的，是让人脸红心跳的低喘声。

“现在，拓实还要赶我回去吗？”明明自己的气息就已经不稳了，还不忘要挑逗他，恶劣，实在是恶劣。

“如果拓实要我回去的话……”

“留下来，陪我……”他伸出舌尖舔了舔满是川尻莲气息的唇边，都到了这种地步了，难道他还要把到嘴边的肉丢了然后在自行diy？何必多此一举呢！

况且，看他的样子，“精神”地很，反而让他担心他累到的事显得很多余。

放弃了，放弃抵抗了，输了输了，早就输给这个叫川尻莲的男人了。

“终于”得到了怀中美人的允许，川尻莲更加放肆地将手伸向他的乳首，他不否认他是一个有恶趣味的人，经过那么久的努力才终于得以进入他的房间，所以之后的每一次，都忍不住想要“加以报复”，好出一口恶气。然而他的宝贝实在是太诱人了，他吮吸着他的气息，早已忘记了最初的目的，只剩人间最原始的欲望。

望着川西拓实动情的脸庞，川尻莲黑眸燃气火花，他用力亲吻他的唇，像要索取他的一切，舌尖搅拌着彼此，让彼此就逐渐感染对方的气息。

两人在默契的厮摩之间，将随身的衣服褪去，衣服褪去的那一刻，川西拓实感到一阵凉，但随即便被男人热辣的身躯覆盖。

“莲君，你好暖”，他本能地迎向他，像只飞蛾渴望光源一样贴近着他。

他的主动让川尻莲下腹又硬了几分，大手伸向拓实的下腹之间，热切地来回摆弄。

“莲君，我不要，不要在这里做”，对川西拓实来说，做爱是一件美好的事，他并不希望自己与恋人之间的亲密关系就在这玄关之间进行，他想好好地感受他，好好抱抱他。

“嗯，好，拓实，都听你的”，他的宝贝，他懂他的意思，他想要他珍惜他，如果仓促与他性交，这会让他觉得好像他们之间的一切只是一场关于欲望的交易。

牵引着川西拓实来到床间，双眼仍不忘紧紧盯着他不放。双手轻抚着让他着迷的身躯，舌头也来到了他挚爱的胸前。

“嗯……”唇舌的吮吸让乳首更加敏感，川西拓实不由地发出呻吟，臀部亦本能地抬高，摩擦着男性的象征，祈求着，渴望着。

感受到他的火热，川尻莲的小腹起了骚动，一股热流从深处溢出，男性顶端兴奋地溢出热液。

真好，原来无所不能的莲君会因为他的举动而受到影响。一股奇怪的自豪感让川西拓实感到一丝满足。他似乎得到了无形的鼓励，好奇地伸出手往下探，抓住了激昂的男性。

“啊，拓实！”他的大胆让他错愕，尤其他并不是单纯的握着，而是用宽大的掌心来回抚弄，常年打棒球的手充满了摩擦感，甚至比他自己动手效果还要惊人。

“莲君，你的好大啊”，他忍不住观察他的表情，“而且也好烫”，他不禁好奇这又大又烫的身躯，是怎么埋入他的身体里的？

“拓实，你到底是什么小妖精”，川尻莲哑声低喊，再也忍不住，将人扑倒，让他躺在身下，将热源抵在他的小穴前。

居高临下地凝望着他，他看到他雪白如牛奶般的肌肤有他吸吮过的痕迹，乳首在他的挑逗下矗立，而他一直看不厌的脸，正泛着红晕，显示着主人跟他一样兴奋投入。

见他迟迟不进来，川西拓实趁他不备，将他推到，翻身跨坐在他身上。

他的动作让他一愣，“拓实，你？”

“我想试试自己进来”，他实在是很好奇，如果两人之间的节奏由他把控，又会是怎么样的一番景象。所以他看着川尻莲从错愕到客随主便的表情变化，缓缓抬起自己的小穴抵着男性，然后慢慢落下……

“啊”，结合的那一刻，两人都忍不住发出呻吟，他的热源完全包裹着他，在他完全坐下时，整个没入甬道，这种姿势，比往常更紧密，更深入。

“嗯……”随后，川西拓实尝试自己动起来，他弯下身，手贴着他的胸膛借力，抬起雪臀上下吞没他，但他过于巨大，滚烫的男性充实着花穴，眉间不由地痛苦又舒快地轻拧，但仍不忘观察着小穴吞没男性的场景，原来，平时里莲君就是这样在爱自己。

“拓实，不急，不急”，川尻莲虽然也快被巨大的欲望吞没，想快速在他身体里抽插，但他的宝贝需要温柔的对待，他尝试配合他的节奏律动，待他完全适应后，才加快冲刺的步伐。

“啊，莲君，莲，我好舒服”，他们是如此合拍，即便是在性爱上，也是契合地宛若本就是一体。

拓实的呢喃给了川尻莲鼓励，他扶起身子与他相吻相拥，川西拓实温软的花穴一阵收缩，将他包裹得更紧，带给他无法言喻的快感。

他受不了地抬臀往上一顶，直击顶部，惹来川西拓实一阵娇喘。

拓实是他的，所有一切都是他的，这个念头作祟让他将他 包裹地更紧，一个转身再度把他压在身下，期间分身仍在他的体内并未离开，又再次律动起来，一次比一次深入。

川西拓实的手紧抓着枕头，臀部被川尻莲扣紧抬起，每一个进入肉体的撞击声都清楚地进入他的耳朵里。他进入地那么深，似乎想将他贯穿，在激烈的运动里，两人的身躯都染上了薄汗。

可是，还不够！汗湿的胸膛贴着他的，大手扣着下颚，他抬起他的脸，用力吻住他的嘴，激烈的运动加上激烈的运动，让他快喘不过气来，快感在体内不断发酵，让他发狂。

“莲君，我，我……”快到了，话还没说完，一阵热流喷射出来，染湿了他平坦的腹部。

“拓实，你个坏蛋，居然自己先到了”，川尻莲笑着说道，男性撞击得更猛烈，享受着甬道强烈的收缩痉挛。两具赤裸的身躯火热交融，他一次又一次的深入，而他只能颤抖着承受，直到又一次，两人同步共赴高潮……

**

结束之后，川尻莲在简单地清理了自己和爱人的身躯，又回到他身边紧抱着他。

在和川尻莲一起前，川西拓实从不知道原来这个平日里看起来很酷，练习时对成员们，哪怕是作为恋人的自己，都没有留一丝情面，该指正就指正的这个男人，原来谈起恋爱来是如此的黏人。

以至于他在接到来自他的告白后一度怀疑这是不是又是整蛊节目的桥段，还到处在找摄影机隐藏在哪里。

想到此，他忍俊不禁地发出嗤笑，引起了身旁眯眯眼的注意。

“拓实在笑什么？”

“没有”，川西拓实微微摇了摇头，换了个更舒适的角度躺进川尻莲的怀里，“我只是想到，夏天，快结束了”

“是啊，已经入秋了吧”，刚刚在消耗热量，并不觉得寒凉，现在抚摸着恋人有些冰凉的后背，才感觉到一丝凉意。

“夏天，好怀念呢”，一年前的夏天，他们命运的齿轮使他们相遇，使他们相恋，未来，他们还要携手走过更多的春夏秋冬。

川尻莲拉起了一旁的薄被，覆在川西拓实的身上。

“天冷了，盖好被子。”

“嗯。”

“莲君”

“嗯？”

“无论是夏天还是你，我都最喜欢了。”

“无论是春夏秋冬，我都喜欢，只要是跟takkun在一起的日子。”

\---------------- fin。-------------------


End file.
